Eclipse Of The Heart
by 225Starburst
Summary: It's you, it's always been you. But I never realized that...until now. I should have told you what you meant to me, but now we pay the price. In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say that you're the one that got away. I will always love you.


**I've been meaning to write this one-shot for a while but I hesitated because I have so many fanfictions on my plate that I need to update to please all of you. This one shot is going to be a little bit different and something like this I hope to happen in the season 2 finale of The Originals. True love stories always begin slowly and they never end, just keep blossoming until the two people reach a point when they know that they can't live without one another. Hayley has spent a long time trying to find her way, to find herself, to try and deal with being a hybrid and only one person has managed to help her, the person she least expected to help her, the person she least expected to start caring for. Please leave me reviews and enjoy this! This is a story to fill all Klayley fans' hearts with desire, love and passion. The melody that inspired me for this story is "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry. **

It was Hayley herself who saw what happened. The death that stood before her when they were in the church. It felt like he was unstoppable and so was his wife. They were the monsters that haunted this Earth for eternity. She was the Original Witch, the worst mother in the history of time, who created her children, turned them into monsters and wanted them killed for her own creation. Hayley was sitting in the living room, a dark, black and very elegant dress that hugged her curves in ways that would make any man drool. The party had ended abruptly after this and she was the only one there with tears streaming down her face as she looked at her palms. She heard voices with her new hybrid hearing from the other room.

"Elijah, what are we going to do?" Rebekah whispered to her brother. "There is nothing we can do." Elijah's broken voice could also be heard. "Hope doesn't deserve this. She's just a baby. When you called and told me…I…I don't know what I should do. I can't lose him." Rebekah broke into tears and hugged her brother tightly. Hayley was still looking at her hands and finally decided to stand up and go to her daughter's nursery. There she was, all safe and sound and asleep. Rebekah brought her back here as soon as she heard the news. She couldn't believe what was happening. No one could believe the tragic event that stood before them.

He was sitting on his death bed as people mourned him. He would be on his way to the other side in a couple of hours. Davina did her best, acknowledging that it was partially her fault that it has come to this and she bought him and the rest of them some time, some time together as a family. Hope was sleeping peacefully as Hayley put her hand on her very small head and whispered, "I love you, baby girl. I love you." The small infant was unaware of what was happening. She didn't know who was on his death bed; she didn't know that at that moment there was someone on a death bed. It was just her in her own little world and Hayley preferred to keep it that way. Hope was too small and her heart was too fragile. She swore that she would never let it get broken, like her heart has been broken before.

"Summer after high school when we first met

We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you"

Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid King of New Orleans was laying on his death bed at that moment and Hayley never recalled a time when she was more scared, cold and lonely. She couldn't enter that room. She couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes once more, even after everything they've been through. She just couldn't. Too much has been said and done between them and that party they've been to before…everything, said it all. Everything has been said. She pulled herself a chair and as the tears continued to stream down her face, Hayley remembered what it was like a couple of months ago. A couple of months ago when there was only pain and suffering left inside her shattered heart and soul. She was pulled out of a very dark path by someone and that someone was him. She now realized that. It was him and it would always be him. Nothing she would say or do would ever change that for her. He was someone special.

"In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world"

_"You told me that you would start your hybrid lessons today, little wolf." he whispered as he entered the nursery. She was just standing there, broken and alone. She had no one and nothing but that stuffed wolf wrapped against her chest tightly. Niklaus knew very well what Hayley was doing. She was mourning her undead daughter. She was mourning because she lost her in more ways than one and she was mourning because the whole town was mourning of her supposed death. But he wouldn't have her like this forever. He would have to make her see what he sees. He entered the room ever so slowly and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him so that her back touched his chest and whispered in her ear. "I won't let you lose control, love. I promise you, but you have to come with me." "Why would I go anywhere with you?" It was not the first time she had asked him that, like she never expected him to care this much about her but he did care. He sighed and rubbed his chin on her shoulder whispering in her ear once more. "We have not lost our daughter, Hayley. We have protected her from those who wished to harm her. We have done everything to keep her safe from everyone." "From people like Mikael and Esther." Hayley whispered to him and Klaus flinched when he heard their names being spoken by Hayley together for the first time. He didn't want to think about them and the pain they caused his family. He would end them once he caught them and he would never have Hayley or Hope near them ever again. He would make sure of it. _

_"I expect you fed and rested by tomorrow. You will need your strength, sweetheart." Klaus told her and removed his warm hands from her body as he spoke and headed out the door, leaving Hayley looking after him, upset by his departure. He could have stayed, help her at that moment, but he didn't and she knew why he didn't. If he would have stayed much longer, he would have broken down beside her and wept on her shoulder and neck. He couldn't let his guard down like this, no matter the cause. He had a reputation to maintain in front of anyone and Hayley knew that._

"In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away"

The door was open and Hayley barely realized. Davina was standing there. She should have hated her for this, Hayley knew. She should have sent her away or hurt her for hurting her family for this, but she couldn't. Hayley cared a lot about Davina and knew that she was a good child, who was just as broken as she was and she knew that Davina never meant to hurt her. "You don't know how much I regret bringing him back, Hayley, I'm sorry." Davina whispered. Hayley didn't let out a single word and let her continue talking. "I was blinded by hatred for Klaus and my love for both Josh and Marcel. I didn't know that…by bringing him back I would cause so much pain to you and your daughter." Davina pointed at a sleeping Hope in the cradle. Hayley shook her head as Davina started crying. "I'm so sorry, Hayley. You have to forgive me, please." Hayley just stood up, no emotion on her face as she looked at the little witch. "Is there any hope for this to be fixed?" she whispered and Davina shrugged.

"Nothing helped. He just has more time to live. The white oak steak…you know what happens." "What about the others in his bloodline? The vampires?" "They will be saved, unaffected by his death, I promise you." "Of course you would find a way to keep them safe, Davina. Marcel is from his bloodline too, but I really don't believe you tried everything to save him." Davina stopped crying as she looked at Hayley with disbelief. That is the last thing she wanted to hear from Hayley, that she was not good enough. "He is not responding to my treatment so there is nothing else I can do!" Davina yelled out and Hayley turned around to look at a sleeping Hope. She must not awake. She didn't want to deal with her beloved daughter now. Davina left the room at once, without looking back. Hayley sat back down with her hands resting on her knees and her eyes full of tears once more.

_"Why are we here?" Hayley asked him as Klaus pulled the car somewhere safe. He got out and Hayley got out after him. "Hey, I am talking to you!" Hayley used her vampire speed and nearly knocked Klaus on the ground as she looked at him with anger. Klaus looked unaffected by this as she stood in front of him and smirked. "That's what you have to do, little wolf. You have to get angry. You have to feel the power rising inside of you; you have to feel your emotions heightened everything. Your touch, smell, taste, hearing, everything. That's why you are here, for me to teach you the way. I can teach you. You want me to teach you after Elijah's little spoiled techniques didn't work, I suppose." Hayley gave him another glare and Klaus smiled. "Go ahead, little wolf. Knock me down again. Hit me, scream, and hunt. Do whatever you wish and have fun, love. That is what you must do. You must feel the freedom; you must experience your first hybrid hunt. I'll fetch a human being." "No! I won't feed on a human. I can't do that, Klaus." Hayley finally broke down and whispered. Klaus' smile disappeared. "Elijah tried to save you this way, didn't he? Tried to help you avoid human blood? You can't, love. It's part of your system. You must drink fresh human blood straight from the vein. Warm, trickling down your throat in a euphoric way. It's the way I felt when I first fed and at the same time, I triggered my werewolf gene." _

_Hayley was suddenly interested as she stepped closer to him and asked, "What happened?" Klaus smiled in a way in which he showed how hard he was to reveal things about him and about his past. "I think we should stick to your training for today, love." Hayley was not backing out this easily. Usually, she never liked to admit it but Klaus' words inspired her in ways she couldn't possibly imagine. There was a time when he talked about having sheer force of will in his paintings. It helped her see herself as a real leader of the Crescent Wolves. It helped her see herself as something more than just a loner wolf, and she was now a hybrid, something even bigger and more powerful than even a vampire. "Please, tell me." Hayley whispered, getting closer and Klaus smirked. "As a hybrid, you should know by now love that pleading is not going to cut it." "Then, we will do it the hard way." _

_Before Klaus could say another word, he was pinned to the ground by Hayley and she smiled down at him. Even though he was the one and only Original Hybrid, he had to admit that Hayley's strength for a newbie hybrid was very impressive and with her wittiness and cunningness and speed, she was sure to make a great opponent even for someone like him. "You are going to tell me." Hayley whispered in his face. Klaus grinned. "What makes you think that, little wolf?" Then, he grabbed her by the waist and flipped them. Now, he was the one on top of her and she let out the cutest and sweetest giggle he had ever heard before. He liked her laugh. It was something new, something refreshing. He wished he could have her right there with him and make her laugh all the time. It soothed him, his pain, and his broken heart whenever he thought of his daughter. He wished she would be the one to relieve his pain and he figured she would be when she was ready. _

_"You really want to know?" he whispered, his smile disappearing. Hayley nodded slowly and whispered, "Yes. Please, tell me. I need to know." "Exquisite pain and torture. That's how it was, love. It was not changing anytime soon. The blood I tasted was delicious, it was magnificent but it cost me a lot. I can still feel that first time my bones started breaking. I can't even…" he stopped talking and pulled himself off her. He then raised her from the cold ground and said, "We have much to do, love. Let's get to work. I want you a full trained hybrid by the end of the week." He got hit in the head for that one. "I am not a dog, Klaus!" "Of course not. You're just half-way." He winked and disappeared, off to find some poor human that she could drink from._

"I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other, we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse"

Hayley stood up from the chair, kissed her daughter on the cheek as she remembered those greatest moments of her hybrid life. She then made her way out gently. Rebekah was red from crying and sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hayley!" Rebekah exclaimed when she saw her. Hayley made her way downstairs and sat beside Rebekah and gave her a light squeeze. "I'm so sorry." she whispered and Rebekah started crying all over again. "I never thought that this day would come. We were together. We promised to be together always and forever. He promised me that we would be together always and forever. Why would he break that promise to me?" Hayley didn't know how to answer her question exactly so she just pulled back. She was pretty tired herself and she could barely feel anything. Her lips were dry and she had no more tears left. The way she cried at that moment of terror in the church, the way she had never seen herself cry before was heartbreaking. She could see everything in front of her eyes. She remembered the party and their moments together. The two of them shared many precious moments. Moments that she would never forget, moments which were more than anything she could ask for. Moments she never shared with Elijah, even.

"Where is he?" Hayley asked and Rebekah knew who she was talking about. "He's trying to cope with this in his own way. He thinks it's his fault that Niklaus is like this." "Davina told me that she bought us some time, but there is nothing more she can do." Hayley whispered and Rebekah eyed her, scared for the first time in a long time. "We shouldn't lose hope. There has to be something. I sent out for all the best doctors of the supernatural beings I could find, all the witches, the best witches in this world. Someone will help him. He won't leave us this way. He can't leave us. We will lose everyone and I will lose Marcellus. And I will lose my dearest brother, who I've loved no matter what!" Rebekah nearly yelled and broke down on the floor, not being ashamed of crying for her brother. Hayley wished she could find some way to comfort her but there was no way. She was too broken herself and memories kept floating into her head, special memories she treasured.

_"We've been going at this for hours, love. You must learn something from all these experiences." Klaus said as he watched Hayley feed on the human again. She did her best not to drain the woman dry, but she couldn't help it. The more blood she tasted, the more she wanted. It wasn't going to stop. Klaus speeded towards her and gently pulled her away, from the almost dead body. He fed the woman his blood and healed her so she could leave in peace. "I think I know why you did that." Hayley whispered with blood on her lips still. She didn't want to wipe her mouth. It gave her, the chance to smell and taste more without hurting anyone. "What do you mean, sweetheart? Why am I doing this?" Hayley smirked. "Oh, I don't know. You try to act like the good civilian to try and get in good with the blonde bartender, Cami. And we repeat the story in Mystic Falls." she whispered and this time, Klaus didn't seem to smile anymore. "I do not wish to talk about this with you." He told her this, a bit angered. "Then who are you going to talk about it with? You keep on doing this. You act like the good guy when you're not and you will never be the good guy. It's just who you are, Klaus. Why can't you accept yourself for who you are? Why do you keep going for people who don't accept you for who you are? Why?" _

_Hayley was suddenly pushed to the wall by him and he was glaring at her the way a predator would corner his prey. "I do not have to answer to you!" he roared in her face and Hayley started filling up with tears as she looked at him in the eyes. "I understand." she whispered and pushed him off her. "I am done training for the day." Klaus' eyes changed as he watched her leave the bayou. He knew that he exaggerated when he yelled at her this way but he didn't like it when he was questioned over one of his obsessions and acceptance from people he saw as "pure" was one of those obsessions. Hayley was right. He kept doing it with no success but that didn't mean that she had to keep reminding him of this. _

_He wanted to be different. He wanted to change even though he knew deep down that he couldn't. He knew that he would always be Niklaus Mikaelson, the one King that would never be neither good nor bad, but grey, just like everyone else, and the way Hayley had been trying to explain to him. They were all gray. He didn't want Hayley to be upset, especially after losing their daughter and her identity. He wanted to make her happy. Perhaps he would apologize to her that day and explain himself. She would listen to him. He knew because he always listens to him and understands him like no one else could. It scared him because he never met someone like her, but now here they were, together, parents, having a miracle child together, him trying to help her and her trying to help him._

"But in another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world"

"What are you thinking about?" Hayley snapped her head up and noticed that Rebekah was gone. She couldn't believe how lost in her thoughts she's been lately. She couldn't realize what was happening before her. She was too lost and too confused for this. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't believe the pain that was flowing through her as of that moment. It was painful and it was deteriorating her by the second. "Elijah." Hayley whispered as she looked up at him without any emotion on her face. He approached her and sat down next to her, placing his hand on hers. Hayley pulled her hand away abruptly and Elijah understood. Things were too complicated between them right now. Despite their attraction for one another, they were never able to enter a real relationship and be with one another because of the changes. Their romantic relationship ended since the day Klaus decided to make Elijah step aside and help Hayley himself with her hybrid issues. It was something that Elijah could never forget, and it angered him at times because as much as Elijah wanted Hayley to be turned and be together with him for all eternity, he didn't want her feelings for him to change, but they did and it was not because of her transition, in Hayley's own opinion. It was because of his reaction and her instability during her transition. Elijah had been bent on saving her all those months ago and she couldn't have a day of peace, a day of rest, a day in which he could understand what she was feeling. She lost her child and he was still thinking about saving her from what she had become. She was no longer the helpless, pregnant and orphan werewolf girl she was at the very beginning when they met.

Elijah liked being the knight in the white shining armor and he liked to have a woman that would be the damsel in distress, the one who would do things his way and a woman he could protect himself and care for. Hayley wasn't that type. She had risen from the ashes and had gone a long way, as Klaus had once put it. She had become a Werewolf Queen of the Crescent Wolves, from a loner wolf girl, and now she had evolved into a hybrid, a creature more powerful than a werewolf or even a vampire. This was who she was right now and if Elijah had accepted that she was not a damsel in distress from the beginning; maybe things would have gone in a whole other different direction because Elijah was an amazing guy. He was the perfect man. He was sweet, noble, kind, fearless, diplomatic and a white knight. He was the man any girl would dream of having by her side, even her. But as time went by, Hayley began to realize that he love for Elijah was something that was not even love at all. His feelings for her had grown strong, but her feelings for him quite the opposite and things changed.

Their relationship was not the same and as time went by, his feelings for her were not so strong anymore either. He began to realize himself that they were not compatible for one another. They had different visions and she was more like his brother than he thought. He needed to save her, but as it turns out, she didn't need any saving. She just needed to have the right man by her side and this time; he was not the right man. H began to understand that and still support her, due to their respective history.

"He's not responding to Davina's treatment. She really has tried everything, Hayley. My brother is dying. Even the best witches, friends of the family who stopped by here confirmed it. Unless some miracle happens and…" Elijah burst into tears but Hayley couldn't do and say anything. She couldn't understand why she couldn't feel it. It was like she was a vampire who turned off her emotions. She couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't feel pity; she couldn't do or say anything. It was out of her hands. Elijah wiped away his tears as he looked at Hayley's expressionless face.

"They seem to think that he needs something to recover." "An Original can't recover from a white oak steak. I thought you knew that." Hayley told him. "There is still hope. It's why Niklaus decided to name your daughter this way. Hope. Hope for all of us." Hayley shook her head. "They are both monsters with no feelings whatsoever. What they did was something that can never be forgiven, even by God himself. How can you condemn your own children this way? How can you do that? What happened was inhumane. Mikael is a monster, Satan who walked on this Earth and Esther is indeed the wickedest witch in the world. They don't deserve any sort of affection from their children. They never will now."

_"I hear you make quite an impression with the wolves." he whispered in her ear as he took her aside. "My arrangement with them was supposed to be a secret and yet you forced it out of them. It was very bold. As was your decision to represent them here today, on your own." Klaus said and Hayley knew how to give him a piece of her mind. She wasn't going to let him manipulate her like this. "I trust you'll do nothing to harm our cause." She smirked. "Are you really going to go behind Elijah's back?" "Oh, come on! What difference does it make to you, as long as your people benefit?" "If I find out that you are playing some game, trying to manipulate us for one of your schemes…" He was chuckling right there in front of her while she was being serious in her threat. "You know you've come a long way, little wolf. I knew you were tough. I knew you were cunning, but I never knew you were a Queen." he had told her, something which shocked her and he saw right through her. He smirked and walked away, licking his incredibly gorgeously full lips. _

_Hayley knew him. She knew his ways of manipulation because she had done so herself a couple of times before, yet she wasn't nearly as seductive as he was when he pulled on his charms. Her attraction to him was not unbeknown to her but she tried to hide it as best as possible. Marcel Gerard had sent his minions to destroy that party of course and to turn the vampires against any other supernatural being once the minions slit their wrists to reveal delicious blood. Elijah's treaty had not worked and the vampires pounced. The lights were off and Hayley found herself on the floor, blood streaking from her head but other than that, she was fine. "Hayley!" Elijah had been calling for her in the dark. Klaus was there. He wanted to help her at once but he stopped abruptly when he heard who she was calling for. "Elijah." "Hayley, it's okay. Come on!" Elijah soothed her as he helped her stand up. Klaus sighed and left the party as soon as he could. He didn't want the two of them to catch him staring at them._

"In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one

The one that got away"

Hayley remembered that moment at the party, when she was still pregnant with her and Klaus' child and she was still a werewolf, but a Queen nonetheless, as Klaus described her. She remembered how she called out for Elijah's name. She hadn't seen Klaus around and wasn't even sure that he was at the party anymore. Elijah was the obvious choice, but she felt some sort of guilt whenever she thought of that moment and her conversation with Klaus. He saw her as something more than just a little wolf. He saw her as a Queen. He saw her as the werewolves' chance of freedom and peace and he needed her, she knew that. Sometimes she did wonder if he really meant those words or if he just said it in order to gain a Queen as an important ally. "Hayley, you have to stop this and tell me what you are thinking!" Elijah told her and she looked at him a bit surprised. "What could you want from me?" she asked him and Elijah frowned. "He's dying, Hayley. I don't know how else we can help him. Maybe you can. Maybe Hope…" "Do not bring Hope into this, Elijah. She is too young and I made a promise to her. I made a promise to her that she would not grow up parentless like I did." "And she won't. She has a perfect mother. An immortal and powerful mother who will guide her through this traitorous life." "Not this way, Elijah! Hope needs to be raised by both her parents. Not just one parent. Both! And I am not about to break my promise to her! I won't break my promise." "I am not asking you to break your promise!" "Then what are you asking me to do? Are you asking me to just give up on him and raise Hope by myself?" "I will always protect you and stand by you, you know that, Hayley. I will be by your side and you won't be alone." Hayley shook her head.

"You can't replace Klaus as Hope's father. You can't. I am not letting you!" "That is not what I am asking. I want to raise her with you if you would let me. Not to become her father, but simply raise her." Hayley knew how much Elijah has always wanted to have a child of his own. He was jealous of Klaus because he was given this gift, something that he will never have. "Hayley, I know that what we had once, we can't have it again but I am not going to give up on a better future for Hope just because of that. I won't do that, do you understand me? Something romantically between us…maybe not anymore, but as that child's uncle, I want to be a part of her life and if her father will…" Tears began to stream down his face again. "…If it happens, I want to be the one to protect her and care for her, but not replace him, but be someone close to a father that she can talk to. She's my niece, Hayley." She nodded but couldn't believe that conversation she was having with Elijah right now. "It is not the time, nor place. Find Davina and tell her to come back so we can figure out something. I can't…I can't give up." Hayley whispered and left the room before Elijah could say something to help her get through this.

"All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)

Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)

should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)

Cause now I pay the price"

_The party had started and Hayley was ready to meet him in her fabulous black dress. She picked it out herself. It was the first event she was attending as a newly improved hybrid. "Are you ready, little wolf?" Klaus asked her as he stepped forward. Hayley smiled at him. She realized how grateful she was that he was there with her and that he had helped her all this time. She would have never gone past this hybrid thing if it weren't for him. She owed him her life. She owed him everything. Klaus was looking at her, admiring her body, her curves and the way her dress fit her so ever perfectly. Her hair was up, revealing gorgeous diamond earring and her eyes that sparkled like the stars on the night sky above. The slow music began and people were taking their partners onto the dance floor. Klaus held out his hand for her. "Would you care for a dance or…are you waiting for Elijah to show up?" he asked her and Hayley smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not waiting for him." She took his hand and they made their way onto the dance floor. She was amazed by his dancing skills. _

_Hayley could imagine how much Klaus had learned in his 1000 years on this planet. He had learned a lot from his experiences, including how to cook and how to dance apparently, his art was one of his unique talents, not something that can be learned or taught. It was his own talent and his true talent was the way he paints, like no one else can. He could beat Leonardo Da Vinci if he wanted to. That's how good he was. "What?" Klaus asked when he saw her smiling at him as they danced. "Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked him. "Calling you what, love?" Klaus asked her back, surprised. "Little wolf. I never got the chance to ask you. I am not little and as you can remember, I am not a wolf anymore, I am a hybrid." Klaus smiled and looked down a bit ashamed, as they danced gracefully. "You are a fighter, love. You've always been a fighter. Just the way Marcel was when I met him. He was just a child. I named him Marcellus which means "little warrior". You are the one woman who has always been strong against me. I could have killed you back in Mystic Falls. You know that, right?" Hayley nodded, still unafraid and Klaus smiled. "But I saw through you. You were lost an orphan, someone I could relate to so much and strong…and beautiful." he added making Hayley blush madly. _

_"I call you little wolf because I know where you began. I know your development as a person, from an orphan to a Queen, but I can't forget the little and strong wolf I met in Mystic Falls." Hayley looked away. She was getting very emotional and Klaus pulled her face back to him. Their faces were very close and Hayley could feel his sweet breath on her face. It was frightening how close they were. Hayley was afraid that this could lead to something more, something she experienced that night with him in Mystic Falls, but why and how could that happen? There wasn't anything romantic between them…was there? But they were so close at that moment and in reality, they had grown very close. They looked out for each other and cared for each other deeply, as the only two hybrids left on the planet. Before Hayley could feel anything else, Klaus pulled away and took something out of his jacket, something special which Hayley accepted dearly. It was red rose._

_"Something to brighten your night, like the stars above." Hayley nodded and thanked him, smelling the rose. It had a very powerful smell which surprised her and she looked at Klaus, questioningly. "I admit that I had some help from some trustworthy witches to do some spells on this particular rose to make it last forever." Klaus whispered and Hayley's smile widened. A rose which lasted forever. "A vision of eternal beauty, such as yourself, sweetheart and you shouldn't forget that you're still you no matter if you're a hybrid now." he told her and they stopped dancing as the music ended. "I won't forget. I promise." she whispered as Klaus let his fingers linger on her cheek and made her heart flutter in a way no other man had. "I know you won't, my little wolf." He let his hands fall by his side and started walking away when she called out for him and he turned around. "Thank you, Klaus." she whispered. "You're welcome, love." he had whispered back to her._

"In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world"

She still had that rose, tucked safely in her room. She brought it home with her despite what happened after the party. The rose had to live on, just like she would and the rest of her family would. "Hayley!" Rebekah was there and so was Elijah. They were both outside her room and were waiting for something. "What's going on?" Hayley asked them. "He wants to see you. He says he needs to see you." Rebekah whispered and Hayley nodded, but hesitated. "Hope. What about my daughter?" "I will take care of her, Hayley. I have done so for the last couple of months." Rebekah told her and headed to the nursery. The question that Hayley had been wondering all day long. How could she cope with this? What could she do once she would see him in pain? What would she tell him? The truth? That he would die and never be with his daughter ever again? She couldn't look at him in the eyes and say that. Swiftly, she made her way with Rebekah to the other room, on the east side of the house.

His bedroom was somewhere separated from the rest. He preferred it this way. He once told them all that this kind of rest was good for him, to be apart from everyone and everything. Elijah grabbed Hayley's arm and pulled her back to him. "My offer to raise Hope with you still stands, Hayley. I told you that I will not let you raise Hope all by yourself. You will have me." "Thank you, Elijah, but I will have to think about it." she said and moved away. Like she said before, Elijah was a great guy but he was not the guy that Hayley wanted to raise her child with. He was not the one she was comfortable around and could share anything with him. He just wasn't and him being the father of Hope, was something that would hurt Klaus beyond anyone could imagine. Klaus had made it clear to her from day one that he would have no one raising his child, no one! Hayley understood him perfectly. There will be no such thing. No one would replace him as a father to Hope. Surprisingly, Cami made her way upstairs just as Elijah and Hayley finished talking. "I came here as soon as I heard. Where is he? Is he okay?" Cami asked and Hayley looked away in sadness. Why was she here? "He doesn't have much time, Cami. He's dying." Rebekah told her and Cami looked confused. "No. He can't die. He's an Original. Originals can't die." "If we get stabbed by the white oak stake, yes we can die. It's the only weapon that can kill us, not to mention one of the rarest weapons on Earth."

Cami frowned and moved to the door. "I have to go and see him." she said but Hayley stopped her from walking any further. "I am the one who he has to see now." "He asked for you?" "Yes, he has. Let's leave Hayley alone with him." Rebekah told her through sniffles as they made their way back down the stairs. Hayley stood outside of his door. What could she say? What could she do to ease his pain? There was nothing that she could do to make herself forget the painful memory of Klaus being stabbed by the white oak stake. She couldn't block out Esther's cackled laugh, the perfect laugh that a true witch bitch would have. She was no mother and Mikael was no father. They were both a bunch of monsters.

_They were both in the church. Two people they most feared were standing in front of them. "Mikael!" Klaus exclaimed, grabbing Hayley's waist and keeping her close. Esther was standing by Mikael's side. The two bad parents watched as Klaus grabbed Hayley. They observed his possessiveness over her and they must have gotten the wrong impression. "This ends right now, Niklaus. There is no turning back." Esther whispered and Klaus roared. "I will not have you destroy my life. I will end you!" Hayley was standing, frightened in his embrace. She didn't know what she could have done to stop this. Mikael cackled a laugh as well. "Aren't you the brave son of that filthy werewolf chief? What do you make yourself now? King of the mutts?" Mikael exclaimed and Klaus roared again. "If you say one more word about my father or about my pack…" "You'll do what, huh? You're a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness! You will never amount to anything! And you will never be anything in my eyes but the bastard child which I couldn't get rid of." Klaus was watching him with rage as his eyes filled up with tears. "Klaus, please, don't let yourself be influenced by him. Don't let him get to you." Hayley whispered into his neck as Klaus pulled her closer in their embrace. _

_Esther raised her hands, ready to perform her dark magic on him when Elijah burst through the door. "NO!" he yelled out and speeded next to Hayley and Klaus. "You foolish boy! Your mother is doing what she has always been prepared to do and that is to get rid of the filth she created on this planet and into our family!" "Who are you kidding, father? Rebekah is on her way here. You will kill both of us as soon as you're done with Niklaus. You are here for revenge on all of us." Elijah said. "If you will stand with him even after this, then so be it!" Mikael exclaimed and pulled out a white oak stake from his pocket. Klaus pushed Hayley away from him and got in front of her. "NOOOO!" Hayley yelled out in pain as she watched Mikael stab Klaus in the liver with the white oak stake. "NIKLAUS!" Elijah yelled out. Klaus was in total pain. Hayley acted quickly and without mercy as she pulled out the white oak stake and stabbed Mikael right in the heart this time. He roared in pain as Esther screamed frantically. Elijah had her down and snapped her neck, killing her. _

_"Klaus." Hayley whispered as she got down on her knees and searched his eyes. She was devastated. He was stabbed in the liver though, not in his heart so he didn't die right away. "Niklaus, no." Elijah whispered as he took his phone out of his pocket and answered Rebekah's call. "Rebekah, get here at once! Niklaus was stabbed with the white oak stake. Hurry!" Elijah was screaming frantically for Klaus to look at him but he couldn't. He was lost in his own little world in a way Hayley couldn't even look at him anymore. "Hayley, you need to help me get him out of here. I will make some phone calls. We are going to fix this; we are going to fix this." "You called Rebekah. She's coming? What about Hope?" Hayley asked with watery eyes as she looked down at a every wounded and confused Klaus. "Hope is coming with her. You will get to see your daughter again and Niklaus…" Elijah swooped him off the floor and he returned him to the compound with Hayley. It started raining and the darkness was surrounding them all. _

The elegant dress she was wearing was suddenly making it difficult for her to walk to the door. She knew that it would be ridiculous to knock so she gently pushed it open and looked inside. Klaus was bandaged in the place where Mikael had stabbed him with the white oak stake. It wasn't in the heart but he was terribly wounded and the possibility of him dying was huge. Hayley knew it from the look on Davina's face and the insistence of Elijah wanting to raise Hope with her. There is only one man she wanted to share this experience of parenthood with and that was Klaus. He was the father of the baby, the baby they created together. He hadn't looked up from the bed, so he hadn't seen her yet. He was looking up at the ceiling with damaged eyes as he stayed in that bed, with his jacket and shirt taken off and exposed chest. He was wearing only his usual black pants and his whole stomach was bandaged. "Klaus." Hayley croaked and Klaus immediately looked at her, but he could barely see over the pain. He could hear very well though. "Hayley." he whispered back and raised his hand on the bed, like he was trying to reach for her. Hayley cursed the black dress in her mind as she closed the door behind her and hurried to Klaus' side, on his bed. She thought she would see only pain when she would look into his eyes but she had no idea how wrong she really was. There was not only pain. There was happiness of seeing him there and he was smiling at her, like the way he used to smile when she would make a mistake during their hybrid training and she would tackle him to the ground as punishment for making fun of her.

Klaus stared into her eyes and noticed how beautiful they really are, like emeralds bursting from something even more beautiful. Her smell was making him dizzy and he raised his hand up and cupped her face gently. Hayley covered his hand with hers as she whispered, "You are going to be fine." Klaus shook his head, still smiling and cringing when he felt another pain in his stomach. "Klaus…please, tell me what I should do." Hayley begged him, not being able to watch his suffering and his pain. "The vampires from my bloodline, will they be saved?" Klaus asked in a whisper. "Yes. Davina is taking care of that." Hayley responded calmly, still holding his palm on her cheek. "Where are my brothers? Kol, Elijah…where is Rebekah?" Kol had returned to them a couple of months before and surprisingly took their side in the battle with Esther and Mikael. Finn had been destroyed months ago, by Kol, though and didn't make it this far. "Kol is trying to find someone to cure you. Elijah and Rebekah are downstairs. Cami came to see you too." Hayley whispered and Klaus looked surprised. Hayley looked away. "Maybe I should send her up here." Before she could move away, Klaus grabbed her forcefully and made her stay. "Please don't go, love." "What?" Hayley asked in confusion. Klaus kept caressing her cheek. "You are staying here with me. I don't want anyone else here. Please, I want to speak to you." The way he was saying "please" was even more heartbreaking for Hayley than she could imagine. "What about the help that those people can offer you? You can do this, Klaus. You can break free from this." Klaus just shook his head. "There is nothing that will be able to cure me from this. My time has come, little wolf." he whispered and Hayley shook her head. "No, that's not true. You told me to fight. You told me how much alike we are and that it's time for us to fight and you have to keep that promise and fight for your life and fight for our daughter, Klaus. I will always stand by you, you know that." she whispered.

Klaus didn't look like he was listening to anything she was saying. He just kept warming her cheek with his palm, pushing strands of her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful. You're the closest friend I've ever had. I care for you in ways I've never cared for anyone. I cannot know how to deal with this. Being your teacher these pasts few months has been my absolute pleasure. I want you to be safe and I want you to be happy, living your life with our daughter for an eternity." Hayley shook her head and let some tears fall onto Klaus' palm. "No, no, no." she kept whispering and Klaus caressed her face again. "Shh, everything will be okay, love." There was a moment of silence that he broke by saying, "Maybe after all these years of hurting and tormenting people, I finally get what I deserve. Who am I kidding by thinking that I could ever deserve redemption that you've offered me, Hayley? I am an abomination on this planet. My mother and father were right." "No, they weren't. All the things they said about you. Everything…it's not true. I believe that with all my heart."

Hayley tried explaining her feelings. It was more difficult this way and Klaus finally let his hand fall from her face as he looked at her. "I don't think I've complemented you on this dress you're wearing. It's stunning, love." Klaus whispered with the twisted smile on his face she loved. Hayley knew why he was changing the subject like this. He was trying to make her forget about his pain, forget about his most likely death and move on with her life, not trying to hold him back from going to the other side. "You have done so at the party." Hayley whispered, smiling and wanting to go along with this, because his words soothed her and she wanted to spend as much time with him at this moment as possible, to talk to him; hear his thoughts and opinions on absolutely anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Hayley asked him. He met her eyes in seconds and she played with the fingers on his hand. "I'm thinking about you and Hope. I feel like I am going to abandon you. I can't have that, love." "You are in our hearts." Hayley whispered and Klaus caressed her face again. "Hope wants and needs her father. I will disappoint her and I will break her heart. I promised that she would never be alone." Hayley nodded and tears streamed down her face again. "Klaus, why are you losing hope? There is still time. We can figure something out." "There is nothing to figure out, little wolf." "Mikael is dead. I killed him for you. He's dead and Elijah killed Esther. They won't be coming back to us ever again. We are all safe. Our family is safe. You protected us until the end. We can't lose you. I can't lose you." Hayley's declaration really warmed the insides of Klaus, who was expecting her to say things like this was his fault and Hope would remain fatherless because of him, but she did it once again. She protected his feelings the way no other woman ever has.

"I want you to see Hope. I want her to see her father again. She's back to us, Klaus. Rebekah came back to her. Don't you want to see her?" Hayley asked him and Klaus shook his head. "If I look at her one more time, I won't be able to let go and she would be heartbroken when she would find out the truth, that her father was weak and that death had finally bested the Original Hybrid." Hayley let out more tears as she came closer to Klaus on the bed and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. The door flew open and in came Marcel with eyes just as devastated as Hayley's and he looked like he had been weeping for quite some time. "What is going on? Why can't you do something?" Marcel asked, pushing everyone out of his way and got to the bed next to Hayley, settling himself on it. "Klaus." he whispered with tears in his eyes as he saw the life starting to leave his mentor, his adoptive father, and his best friend, the man who raised him and cared for him. The man who named him and offered him the best life he could have ever had. "Marcellus." Klaus himself whispered and Marcel approached Klaus and hugged him, spilling more tears. Hayley did her best to try and give them some space. Cami and Rebekah went over to her and pulled her into a big hug just as the door flew open and Kol, Klaus' younger resurrected brother, came in with a few witches at his side.

"It's the best I could do." he said, his voice also a bit croaked as he did his best to hide his emotions. He didn't usually break down in front of his siblings. He hated it very much and he preferred that he could refuge himself somewhere where he knew his emotions would be hidden and so would his thoughts be hidden. The witches went over to Klaus and analyzed his wound. Klaus recognized the witches. There were a few who had cared for him and his family and had no loyalty towards Esther whatsoever. "I'm sorry. I don't see any hope. You're not responding to the treatment." One of the witches whispered to him and Hayley grew tired of hearing that. She wanted to go to him and do something herself but she knew that she couldn't. She just couldn't. She looked at Elijah at the doorway. He was holding a crying Rebekah into his arms and he was shedding a couple of tears himself. Their eyes met and it was like they could remember the same thing about the day their relationship broke apart.

_Elijah had seen them all this time. They were laughing and joking and sharing thoughts, heartbreaking moments that they knew only each other could understand them. He had heard them one day as he followed them into the forest. "So, what are you going to tell me about yourself, little wolf?" Klaus asked Hayley as they walked through the bayou together after another long hour of training. She needed a break and looked at him a bit confused. "You know everything about me already, Klaus. What else do you want to know?" she asked, a bit amused. Klaus shrugged and said, "For example, you asked me…more like begged me to tell you about how I triggered my werewolf gene and the experience of turning. Now, why don't you tell me about how you first turned?" Hayley looked at the ground. "It's too painful." she whispered and Klaus stopped walking, taking her hand in his. "I think I can handle it." he told her. Elijah was curious to hear what things Hayley would be telling Klaus at any moment. What amazed him is that these two have become really close friends in a short period of time since Hayley turned into a hybrid. _

_All these training lessons only brought them closer together. They sat down on the closest rock and Hayley looked at her hands while Klaus was staring right at her face and the expression on it. She was frightened to tell him and scared of his reaction but she did it anyways. "I remember it as if it were yesterday and the way I partied that night with my friends. I was just a little girl, who still had her own dreams she hoped would soon come true with the coming of age. I had a boyfriend. He was my first boyfriend." Klaus raised his eyebrow at that remark and Hayley rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like getting into the relationships subject with him. "Yes, Tom was my first boyfriend, my high school sweetheart and I cared for him deeply. He was kind to me; he was stable and safe, which was exactly what I needed in my messed up life." "Did you love him?" Klaus asked her in a whisper. Hayley was surprised by this question. "I…I think so. I don't know if I could really call it love but I…I don't need to answer that." Hayley said and Klaus settled with that answer with a grin on his face. _

_"Tom and I were at a party. Things got out of control and I did something I never expected to when I felt the blood trickle from his cut. I killed him like a murderous beast, right in front of everyone and I was frightened. I had made my first human kill when I was just fourteen years old. I drove people away and I was scared, didn't understand what was happening to me, most importantly how I managed to kill Tom. I ran home and I turned right in the living room in front of my adoptive parents. They kicked me out when they had the chance and that's how my other life began." Hayley had a croaked voice when she spoke, like her throat had nothing but tears inside and she made an effort to say it as quickly as possible. "I'm so sorry, little wolf." Klaus whispered and pulled her to him once she started crying, as Elijah watched them from afar. He made a mental note to confront Hayley about this later and he had the opportunity. As soon as she came back, he was onto her and they started one of their many serious arguments. Elijah wanted to know why she kept this from him and chose to share it with Klaus of all people, but not with the man she supposedly had a relationship with. Hayley didn't even understand very well what they had. Their relationship didn't go far beyond those few sweet kisses of comfort when needed. Elijah didn't even know who Hayley was anymore and didn't feel like choosing to figure her out any longer after that. _

"I think we should leave." Rebekah whispered, bending over and giving her brother a kiss on the forehead. "You promised, Nik. Always and forever. You promised." she told him before making Elijah, Cami, Marcel, Kol and the other witches leave the bedroom as Hayley remained. "I wish I could make the pain go away, little wolf." Klaus whispered and brushed his finger over her cheek as more tears fell from her eyes. "You have to see Hope." Klaus still shook his head. She wanted to say things to him right now that she didn't think she could if he weren't on his deathbed and he were the usual Niklaus Mikaelson but as his eyes kept closing and opening, and Hayley knew that this was her shot as more pain stabbed her in the chest. She was a hybrid and she thought that through this immortality, the pain would go away but she never realized how wrong she was. This pain was not going away. It would never go away if the man she had grown strong feelings for, died right there in her arms. "You need to know that I care about you, Klaus. People, all those people downstairs care about you very much. You need to hang on." "I have hung on, little wolf. For a long while and you've hung on for hours. It's time for you to let go." he whispered back to her as his eyes opened wider to look at her and try to never forget her face. Hayley just cried into his chest as he shushed her gently and caressed her hair. She lifted her hair up just a little.

Their faces were inches apart and she cupped his cheek with her right hand, letting the other rest on his warm chest. They didn't say anything as they looked deep into each other's eyes. He then did something she never thought she could do. She bent forward and kissed his soft lips, shocking them both. He didn't need long to respond as his lips moved gently with her in harmony and he placed one hand on her back and cupped her cheek with the other hand as she kissed him tenderly, her lips becoming wet from all the tears, salty tears mingling with the pain, pleasure and strong feelings. Once she pulled back, Klaus gave her a sweet smile, a smile he reserved for the people that truly touched his ridged and cold heart, breaking apart the ice wall around it and giving into the warmth he could offer. Hayley couldn't even look at him anymore. She whispered "I love you, Klaus." Before she strode out of that bedroom as fast as she could.

"In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one"

She thought she had lost him, she thought that the white oak stake in the liver did the trick and it was easing his pain, sending him slowly to his death. As Hayley went downstairs, she saw Rebekah and Elijah both looking at her surprised. Hayley knew that with their super hearing, they had managed to hear everything between the two of them upstairs. Hayley moved into the kitchen and took out a blood bag as Elijah came up behind her, taking one of his own. "Your heart truly lies with him, doesn't it?" He must have heard the way she had told him that she loves him but she didn't care because it was the truth. All the wonderful moments she had shared with Klaus in Mystic Falls always led to something more between them and within time, she had fallen in love with the Hybrid King. She couldn't deny it any longer. "Yes." Hayley told Elijah and walked out of that kitchen before Elijah could say another word. She had pulled Rebekah into another warm hug into the living room as the witches headed back upstairs after saying, "We will try the treatment one last time. If he doesn't respond, we will quietly end his pain. The great and famous Niklaus Mikaelson would soon be dead."

Hayley didn't want to hear any of it and just buried her face in Rebekah's neck and filled the hug with sisterly love as the witches headed to his room. "How could they let this happen? They are the best witches in the world. He could have been saved." "Hayley, there is still hope." Rebekah whispered but Hayley shook her head. "There is no hope! There is no hope! There never was and there never will be! I said everything I needed to say to him, and I suggest you do the same before the time runs out." Hayley pulled away from Rebekah and ran out of there as fast as she could. She had to get away from the house. She couldn't bear the thought of hearing the witches tell her that he died. She thought about getting her daughter from the bedroom and running away with her but she couldn't just leave the rest of the Mikaelsons. They were her family now too. She left Hope with them and ran into the bayou where she knew she would be left alone and for her to grieve in peace.

In a few moments she would hear the streets fill themselves up with grief over the lost Hybrid King, the King that they've grown to care for after all this time, the King she'd grown to love. The man she thought would never share his feelings regarding her, but she had no problem sharing her feelings for him. She didn't know what she looked like in his eyes. She didn't know anything when it came to his feelings for her and now she knew that she never would. She remembered her words in there and she hoped he would keep them forever inside of his heart. "I love you."

She knew that no woman had ever told him those very words and she wanted him to hear them from her because yes, she was in love with him and she would always love him, for all eternity, with his qualities and his flaws. She was the girl who he could relate to, the girl who understood him better than anyone else, the girl who had come to love him for who he is without him having to change himself. He was him and he was gray, the way she was gray. The way everyone else on this Earth was gray. She knew that she had this influence on him and she had made him understand the current situation and she knew that she had found a place inside of his heart at last. "Please, come back to me some way, anytime and anywhere." She whispered.

"Of course I will, little wolf." a whisper came from behind. The husky and sexy British voice she knew. She gasped as she turned around and saw him standing there, looking at her with a smile on his face. "What are you doing? Are you a ghost?" she whispered, a little scared as she backed away from him. Her eyes watered as she realized that he must have finally died. He grabbed her arm before she could run away from him. The warmth of his bed was breathtaking, something that no ghost could offer. Hayley's eyes widened as Klaus' smile when he realized that she finally understood. "You're back. You're here." Hayley chocked out with tears in a whisper as she let her hands run gently on his cheeks and tears of happiness, not sadness spill on her face. "I never left, little wolf." Klaus whispered as he brushed his lips on her forehead. Hayley looked behind him and saw Elijah, Rebekah and Kol standing there. Rebekah was holding Hope in her arms and the little girl giggled when she saw her parents.

"We have been looking everywhere for you. The witches did it!" Rebekah exclaimed with tears of happiness in her eyes too. "They cured you?" Hayley whispered, as she touched his face, things not seeming real to her at all. "Yes, they have, little wolf and here I am. I am back and I am not planning on leaving you, ever again." He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "I thought I lost you." Hayley said, connecting her forehead with his. "I thought I lost you." Klaus repeated to her, accepting the connection as he caressed her face gently. "Let's leave them." Kol told Rebekah and Elijah, pushing them away with Hope, as he turned around and winked at Hayley before disappearing with them. Klaus kept looking at her with eyes shining like a God's eyes. "Did you really mean it?" he whispered as Hayley hung onto him, warping her arms around his neck and he held her supportively to him.

Their foreheads were still connected. "Meant what?" "Do you…love me?" he whispered and hesitant when he heard those words coming from his mouth. He didn't think he could actually say it. No woman has claimed of loving him except his own sister over the centuries lived on this planet, no one, but Hayley had and she was not hiding it. She couldn't hide it. She nodded her head and wiped all her tears away. "I have cried so much." she whispered, laughing a little now. She had never cried so much in her entire life. When she thought he was gone…Klaus kissed her before she could think anymore. It was a soft kiss, which turned passionate by the second. He pulled back after a while, but Hayley wanted more. "I don't deserve this." he whispered with a sad look on his face. "What?" "I don't deserve love, Hayley." he told her and Hayley scoffed. "Shut up." She told him and pulled him back for another passionate and Klaus-like kiss. He growled in pleasure and passion as she closed her eyes and pulled him even closer. Hayley pulled back and made him look at her. "You deserve every ounce of it, every single bit of it. And I meant what I said. I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson. I love you." Hayley whispered to him and Klaus emotionally, took her hands in his, kissed them before placing them on his chest, right above his heart. "My heart belongs to you." he whispered sweetly and Hayley knew that was as close as she was going to get to Klaus telling her how much he loved her back. He still had his reputation and pride to keep. His heart belonged to her, forever. She knew how to care for it, how to mend it and love it forever. And she knew that he would love her and care for her for all eternity. It was the two of them…the two of them against the world.

"I don't want you to ever leave me." Hayley told him through more tears of joy. "Never as long as we are here. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to have you and my family and our daughter." "And I will never leave your side." Klaus promised as Hayley ripped apart his shirt and looked at the healed white oak stake wounded place. Everything was better now and it would be better from now on. She placed soft kisses on the place where his wound had once been and moved up until she started kissing his neck in delight. Klaus pushed her gently so they were lying on the soft grass in the forest and softly moved her out of that gorgeous and tight dress to see and feel her alabaster-white skin. It was his turn to kiss her neck and hear her moan in pleasure at the tip of her tongue as she tried to kiss him in return. She wanted to offer him her heart just as he already offered her his. It was the two of them right there on the soft ground and they became one in their love making all night long.

They forgot about everyone as they filled themselves up with each other's moans, kisses, passion, and lust and most importantly, love. Hayley couldn't believe that they were doing it again, just like they did that night. They had to have each other. They couldn't resist. "I will scare all of your nightmares away and I promise to protect you as long as we live, little wolf. I will care for you and love you and our daughter forever." He had said it to her. In his own way, she had finally heard those words like he had professed his love to her before marriage at their wedding. He had just told her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. This was her and he had chosen her. He loved her deeply, just now he realized how much. He tried staying away from her; he tried to keep his distance when he felt the connection and the way his brother looked at her. He didn't want to be selfish to Elijah anymore. He knew that he shouldn't have stepped in.

Hayley knew what he was thinking. "Please, don't." she whispered, caressing his cheek as they were in the middle of their love making, easing down the passion a little. "What, little wolf?" "Please, don't feel guilty about Elijah. We don' have anything going on. Not anymore and he knows that and understands that." Hayley told him and Klaus sighed, placing another kiss on her neck. "I am tired of being selfish, little wolf. I want him to be happy. If you are the one to make him happy forever, I can…" "No! No." Hayley stopped him and gave him a long and passionate kiss that he couldn't help but respond. "I want to be with you because I love you, Klaus. I don't make him happy the way you think I do and I want to make you happy. Because you deserve to be happy for once." Klaus smiled at her response and continued to kiss her roughly, the way he liked it and deep down, he knew she liked it to be just as rough but passionate and tender in the end. "I love you, little wolf." he whispered, breathing in her scent. "I love you too, big bad hybrid." He chuckled at her response and kissed her again.

She lay on his chest the entire night with his hands wrapped around her as they slept peacefully. They realized right now, before their possible permanent departure because of his supposed death, how much they wanted to be in each other's arms. She realized now that she would have lived with a broken heart for an eternity had he died. Her kiss had saved him. Her kiss and her love, her acceptance for who he is and what he can be, saved him from death, his one true enemy. What the future held for them, they had no idea. They just wanted to forget everything for just that night. Their enemies were defeated and their town was saved, saved from the evil within the world beyond death. Mikael and Esther were gone. They could rejoice their spilled blood on the streets in the morning. Klaus knew just how much broken Elijah was because he couldn't find the one, but he was assured that night that he had not taken the one away from him. Hayley belonged to him and only him, from the beginning.

"In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away"

They were fated and they hadn't realized. Hayley smiled in her sleep as she felt his presence soothing her. She knew that she had the power to love him forever and she would. She wouldn't break her promise and she knew that he would never break his promise of loving her for all eternity. Always and forever.


End file.
